


The Thought

by BekahRose



Series: Comment-Fic and Drabbles [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Depression, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had it once - <i>What does it feel like?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Comment Fic - Obsession](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/499238.html?thread=73543462#t73543462), the prompt was: "Wondering about something turns to wanting turns to obsession." None of the regular things I write wanted to play with this prompt, but something new did. Second ever attempt at Original Fic (the first attempt will be sacrificed to the Gods of 'OH GOD WHAT WAS I THINKING.'). 
> 
> Not beta'ed. Written at 1am. 
> 
> \-----

It started as a Thought.

She had it once - _What does it feel like?_ \- and then she had it again.

And again.

And again.

By the time she realised what she was doing, she was standing in the bathroom and eyeballing the razor blade, purchased on pure instinct. A quick glance over her shoulder to see that the door was locked, and her fingers wrapped around the tiny little packet.

A quick glance over her shoulder to see that the door was locked. She slipped the square into the packet of pills that was designed to keep the storm inside her head at bay, put the packet away and left the bathroom.

A quick glance over her shoulder was all she needed to see that her secret was safe.

The Thought ran around her head in circles. It whispered of relief and silence and _peace_.

It didn't stop.

She wasn't sure she wanted it to.

She _couldn't_ stop.

She was standing in the bathroom, door shut, fingers trembling. The storm inside her head was loud and messy and crashing and she reached for her secret.

As the clean steel danced across flesh, she bit her lip. The storm blew itself out, quiet wrapped around her in red drops on white porcelaine. 

A sad laugh bubbled its way up from her chest, and she finally had her answer.

It felt like bliss.


End file.
